We're Not Dating
by Bree Colbern
Summary: "Sam asks Steve a question, and gets a shocking answer. He doesn't believe him, of course; there's no way they weren't dating. But he finds out later just exactly how they feel about each other, if only they weren't so stubborn to realize it." Bad summary, story is a lot better, I promise! Based on Romanogers! Two missing scenes from the movie Captain America: The Winter Soldier!


**I wrote this late last night, so again, I hope it isn't too bad ;). I have a bit of an obsession with Captain America: The Winter Soldier and the scene when Steve falls into the water. It's an awesome movie! Like, seriously, and I haven't even seen it yet, lol. Please enjoy! And yes, this is about Romanogers who are endgame for me...**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Marvel, then Romanogers would definitely be a thing...**

* * *

"So, how long have you guys been together?" Sam Wilson asked from the table in his small home where Captain America and Black Widow had decided to take refugee in.

Seriously, how cool was that?

He had almost literally freaked out when they had showed up at his door.

Forgetting those last couple of thoughts, Sam was taken back into the present. He looked over at Steve who was sitting at the table eating the breakfast Sam had prepared for them.

Steve had felt incredibly guilty, but Sam had just waved him off; little did Steve know how awesome it was for Sam to host Captain America and Black Widow.

Steve looked up at him; obviously puzzled. Natasha was in the bathroom changing into some clothes Sam had given her, so it was just Sam and Steve at the moment.

"What?" Steve asked before taking a swig of his water bottle.

"You and Natasha; how long have you two been dating?" Sam asked, and Steve choked on his drink. He almost spit it out, but managed to not do so as he coughed; trying to regain his composure. Sam patted him on the back, and after a little bit Steve stopped.

"We're not dating." Steve stated and Sam almost scoffed.

"Oh, come on, I've seen the way you two are always acting, you have to be dating." Steve shook his head.

"We're teammates. Friends even," He paused. "But we are not dating." He said firmly. Sam just shrugged.

"Seriously? Could've fooled me," He said quietly before going back to eating his food. The bathroom door opened and Natasha, dressed in a tank top and Sam's sweats, emerged with wet hair. Steve looked up and they both shared a smile, before she sat down next to him.

"You save me any food, Rogers?" She teased and Steve huffed out a laugh. Natasha took the eggs that Sam had dished out for her, and started eating right away, but not before thanking Sam again.

"Pretty good," She paused and a smirk grew on her lips, "You better be careful, Sam, Steve will eat you out of house and home." Steve laughed again and muttered something out of mock annoyance. Sam just raised a brow at their banter, and when Steve looked up, he frowned.

Sam smirked, as if to say; 'yeah, right'.

But Steve just shook his head, obviously annoyed with him. Sam just went back to eating his eggs, knowing full well that Steve and Natasha had a thing; whether they realized it or not.

* * *

"Circle back! We've got to find him!" Natasha yelled over the continual beating of the helicopter blades. Adrenaline was pumping through Sam's veins; for multiple reasons. One of the reasons being that he was just fighting Brock Rumlow, jumped out of a collapsing building, and miraculously landed in a flying helicopter.

One of the others being; Steve was missing.

They had seen the Helicarrier he was on crash into the ocean, and it had shaken them all up; especially Natasha. "Can't you fly any faster!?" Natasha yelled, and Sam watched as the two exchanged shouts.

"If I could, don't you think I would!?" Fury snapped, equally as loud as Natasha, back over the loud thuds of the rotors.

"Just hurry!" Nat yelled as she continued looking out the windows desperately, hoping and praying for a sign of Steve. Within just a few minutes Fury had landed on the shore of the Potomac where the Helicarrier had crashed.

Natasha had jumped out before the helicopter had even landed and was already shouting Steve's name and running all over the place looking for him. Sam and Fury quickly joined her in the search, and Sam sent up a silent prayer that this wouldn't be a repeat of his last friend.

They had decided to spilt up thirty minutes later, and by the time anyone had spotted anything, two whole hours had already passed. Sam noticed a dark shape lying along the shore, and hope and dread spiked through him, and before he had even noticed what he was doing, he was already running as fast as he possibly could.

Sam was about twenty feet away before he was positive that was Steve's broken and bruised body.

He wasn't even aware, that as he ran and knelt over by Steve's side, that he was yelling into the comms saying, "I found him! I found him!". He immediately checked for a pulse, and his heart sunk for the few seconds when he felt nothing.

"Cap, come on, come _on_ ," He growled as he pressed harder for the pulse. After a few more long and terrifying seconds, he finally felt an unsteady flutter under his fingers. "Oh, thank the Lord," He sighed.

He quickly assessed the situation and took in Steve's brutal condition. He was covered in blood and bruises, and his once red, white and blue uniform was now a brownish purple.

"Shit, Steve, what did you do?" He whispered as he quickly tried to apply pressure to the many, many, _many_ wounds. It looked like a stab wound on his shoulder, and he had about five different bullet holes on his abdomen.

He tried to put pressure on as many wounds as he could, but that wasn't very many. He was just vaguely aware of the footsteps nearing him and hoped it wasn't Hydra, because he wasn't sure he could fight them off right now.

Suddenly, Natasha dropped down across from him and when he glanced up, she looked calm, except for the horrified look in her eyes. Fury was the next one to kneel next to Steve, slightly panting from running.

Steve jerked awake with a garbled cough; water mixed with blood trickled down his chin as he continued coughing. Sam had jumped slightly at the sudden movement from the near death Captain, but immediately went back to his position. Steve was panting and groaning from the pain.

"C-can't do it a-again," Steve choked out, and his eyes flew open suddenly, when Sam put a little more pressure on the wounds. "N-no, p-please, s-stop!" He begged with a whimper of pain, before attempting feebly at pushing their hands; which were now stained crimson red. "S-stop, p-please!" He slurred.

His brow was knitted together from the pain and his breathing was quick and shallow, too shallow. Sam noticed tears leaking out of the corners of his wide and unusually translucent eyes.

"Steve, Steve, you're okay. It's alright," Natasha was saying, trying her best to offer some comfort. "An ambulance is on it's way," Natasha said, latter words directed towards Sam.

"From where?" He asked. They couldn't trust S.H.I.E.L.D, so who could they trust?

"Tony set something up," Fury answered when Natasha never said anything. Instead, she was focusing on Steve's pale face. She had lifted one dirty and bloody hand to gently stroke some of the wet hair out of Steve's face.

Almost instantly some of the tension in his brow eased and his breathing became a little better. His eyes finally seemed to focus a little more on Nat.

"N'tasha?" He slurred, eyelids drooping close.

"I'm here, Steve, I'm here," She whispered.

"It, h'rts," He slurred again, and she nodded slightly as she started caressing his jaw line with the back of her hand.

"I know, but you'll be okay, understand? You'll be fine," She said, voice shaky with emotion and eyes full of unshed tears.

"Don't kn'w if I c-cn hold on m-much l-longer," He said, voice getting weaker along with his breath. Panic erupted out into the three of them and Sam felt a rage of fear come over him as he looked over to Steve's paling face.

"No, no, no, no, no, don't this to me, Cap! Stay with me, _please_. Just-please, _please_ stay with me, Steve!" Natasha begged, tears now flowing down her cheeks. Steve weakly nodded, but his eyes fluttered closed.

"No!" Natasha yelled, shaking his shoulders as much as she dared. She was pulled away from Steve's lifeless body by Fury who continued holding her arms, no matter how hard she struggled.

Several paramedics showed up and took Steve away from them. "No! Let me go! Now!" She was yelling, but Fury just stood back with remorse, still trying to hide his face from anybody so they wouldn't recognize him.

"We need a defibrillator! Now!" One doctor yelled, and then suddenly chaos erupted along the beach as everyone started yelling and trying to bring Steve back to life.

Sam watched in horror at his teammate being whisked away from him, but pushed down the feeling of fear as he walked over to a still struggling Natasha and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She stiffened at the touch, before realizing who it was.

She looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes and running down her cheeks. Sam extended his arms, and she hesitated, before eagerly going into his embrace; accepting his comfort.

She cried into his shoulder and he couldn't help but allow a few tears to leak out and gently stream down his cheeks.

He knew she would later deny this moment, and he probably would, too, but for right now they both needed as much comfort they could get.

* * *

Natasha and Sam sat impatiently in the hospital waiting room, yearning for some information on Steve's condition.

They had said their goodbyes with Fury not long before, and now they were just bored and worried out of their minds.

Sam's foot tapped anxiously against the white tile floor, and Natasha was fiddling with her fingers; fear for their friend was eating them up. It had been seven hours since Steve had been taken away from them; seven hours of pure _agony_.

Suddenly, the door opened and a doctor came out with a grim smile on her face; leaving Sam wondering why the heck she was smiling, yet frowning at the same time. They immediately rose to their feet and rushed over to her.

"How is he?" Sam asked.

"He's alive." She said firmly. "He suffered numerous injuries, including; several gunshots, a stab wound," Just like Sam had suspected, "A concussion, he had been submerged under water for an amount of time, also, and a broken nose, fractured jaw line, a few shattered ribs," Sam's heart continued to drop, even when he thought it wasn't even possible anymore, the more she spoke.

"And a few other more minor injuries." She stated, and he could see out of the corner of his eye, the way Natasha held herself extremely tense.

"Will he be alright?" Nat asked, speaking for the first time in nearly seven hours. The doctor paused, before slowly nodding.

"He should be. Things are a little touch and go, he just got out of surgery now and is resting. But that Super-Serum has kept Captain Rogers alive, because without, he would be dead ten times over now." She said and Sam tensed, remembering Steve flat lining.

"I want to see him," Natasha declared, and Sam knew better than to refuse her when she got into that kind of mood. The doctor took a long breath before nodding.

"You both can, but keep it short; he needs his rest. He's not awake now, and it would be best if he doesn't wake up right now. Since the Super-Serum metabolizes stuff so fast, painkillers didn't work on him." Sam winced, his face twisting into a frown of pity for his new friend and lifetime idol.

"Thank you." Natasha said curtly, but not unkindly. The doctor smiled and nodded once, before leaving them to visit Steve. They entered the room, and all Sam had to do was watch Natasha's actions to know the truth; she really did like him.

Sam smiled inwardly as he watched her take Steve's hand in hers.

Maybe his two friends had actually found love, he smirked to himself, if only they weren't so stubborn to realize it.

* * *

 **Remember, reviews are _always_ appreciated. I absolutely love them! Until my next burst of inspiration!**


End file.
